


【狂周迦】Whisky Answers

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 提示：①狂周②短小③ooc可能性大





	【狂周迦】Whisky Answers

“如果不介意的话，能否告诉我，在你的异闻带里到底发生了什么吗？”

Alter低下头，他怀里那不称职的酒保正醉眼迷蒙地抬头望着他。迦尔纳语气一如既往的冷静，只是周身萦绕的酒气和酡红的面颊已然出卖了他，昭示着此人已经喝醉了这一事实。  
完美的神不为所动，尽管对方炽热的吐息喷洒在他赤裸的胸前，让他心底无端生出痒意。Alter放下酒杯，用双手将怀里的人推远了一些。

“你的……项圈，”他努力找到了能够描述那个东西的名词：“扎到我了。”

迦尔纳说了声抱歉，眨眼间就让这金色的巨大饰物分解消失，接着他伸手去取脸侧的耳坠。被水湿透的白色衬衣伴随动作，严丝合缝地贴紧了半边身体，显出隐约的肉色和乳尖的粉色。他试图将耳环放回泳池旁的吧台，侧过身时却突感下身一凉，于是手一抖，将耳坠稳稳当当地掉进了Alter的酒杯里。没喝完的半杯威士忌中，冰块与金属撞击，共同反射刺目的灯光。

“不管在什么场合下，偷袭都不是值得鼓励的做法。”

被神明强健的双臂禁锢在其怀中，背抵泳池边冰冷瓷砖的迦尔纳毫不留情地指出。Alter对此不置可否，用尾巴扯下对方泳裤的动作则一点都不含糊。让神来叙述自己的创业失败史，能在这种场合提出这么狂妄的请求，想必迦尔纳已经做好付出代价的准备了。  
相比水温而言过于暖和的手抚上Alter的脖颈，以纯粹好奇的意图游走在他胸前造型独特的饰物上。神明默许了这种程度的胡作非为，他忍不住开始想，能够在宿敌面前如此不设防，迦尔纳和另一个自己到底经历过了什么呢？  
他连异闻带发生过的事情都忘记了，却能毫无芥蒂地与自己相处。这也是另一个阿周那影响力的体现吗？

“在异闻带我是唯一而完美的神，只用一击就把你送上轮回路了。”Alter答道。

迦尔纳无动于衷，针对英灵的特殊酒精或许能影响他的思考却影响不了他的直觉。脑海中专属于阿周那（无论哪个职阶）的监测雷达发出警报，他试图用严肃的口吻回答对方，开口时还是被酒精支配了行动。

“骗子。（原句：请不要隐瞒其它重要剧情）”

此时再作补充说明已经来不及了，神明在听到这句回答后甚至笑出了声。迦尔纳靠谱的直觉告诉他Alter生气了，而被麻痹的神经让他来不及反应，就被握住后颈吻了个七荤八素。残余的酒精将一丝辛辣和一缕谷物香气带进口腔，迦尔纳的手从对方柔韧的肌肉上滑过，手指堪堪勾住了连接着两侧衣领的金属链。Alter的大腿抵在他赤裸的双腿之间，水中肌肤相触的奇妙感觉令性器微微抬头。  
淡色的嘴唇被蹂躏成艳丽如他眼角一抹红的颜色，有力的尾巴盘绕在迦尔纳腰间，让他产生一种即将被蟒蛇吞吃入腹的错觉。一双手从他的腿根向上移动，指尖在会阴处摩挲，掰开臀瓣让冰冷的池水刺激着后穴。

“他会这样对你吗？”Alter突然开口。

这个没头没尾的问句令人迷惑，好在迦尔纳不是一般人，他瞬间听懂了对方想要表达的意思。虽然还是不太理解为什么要在这时提起迦勒底的阿周那，迦尔纳还是认真思考了一下：

“不会。其实你不必太在意……”

后半句被淹没在唇齿交融中，Alter看起来开心了一点，这倒是让迦尔纳有些想不通了。阿周那有洁癖，应该是不能接受在这样的地方和迦尔纳一起做这种事的；可对方想知道的似乎不是这个。他努力地去思考对方的意图，思路却被酒精和Alter齐心协力打断，满脑子只剩下接吻时的黏糊水声和“好舒服”这一笼统的形容词。  
尽管大半个身子都泡在冷水里，迦尔纳还是感觉自己热的快要蒸发了。塞进后穴的手指强行撑开入口，让冰冷的水直接灌进火热的甬道，再随着手指的搅动流出。为了摆脱这种失禁般的感觉他试图和Alter拉开距离，双腿在水中却无法找到着力点，反而主动缠上了对方的腰。  
显然，这种投怀送抱的行为让神明的心情更好了一点。他终于停止了手上的玩弄，直接将蓄势待发的性器抵在了还没完全合上的穴口。水流让他的动作更加便利，却也让许久未被侵入过的甬道更加干涩，性器勉强进入了头部便难以继续推进。  
这种不上不下的感觉同时吊着双方，令他们都不好受。在性事上向来更为坦诚的迦尔纳牵起摁在自己大腿上的手，将其引导至自己胸前。接下来的事情本是不言而喻的，可Alter再次问道：

“我应该这样做吗？”

迦尔纳抬头仔仔细细地看他的眼睛，发现里面除了欲望之外是货真价实的疑惑。他原以为Alter是因为自己不妥当的言语感到不悦，抑或是自己无意中对两个阿周那的区别对待引起了对方的不快。现在看来，Alter想要留下自己出自同源却独一无二的印记，尤其是在有关迦尔纳的事情上。

“不必介意。你只需要……做你想做的就好。”

神明第一次被不算强硬却难以拒绝的力度拉进一个湿漉漉的怀抱。迦尔纳努力地撑起上身搂住了他，带着水汽的发尖蹭着他的脸颊，痒的不行。这股痒意从心中烧开蔓延到指尖，Alter只想立刻狠狠贯穿怀里的人，给他烙上自己的标记，让他的眼中从此只能看到自己。  
这种想法是不合逻辑的，Alter清楚这一点。但他似乎也被传染了醉酒的状态，于是他实践了自己所想，将性器继续顶入火热而窄小的甬道。  
肉刃插入的感觉并不陌生，但抽插间随动作进出的水流则是迦尔纳第一次有的奇怪体验。粘膜吸紧性器的同时会将水流挤出体内，放松的瞬间水又再次充盈于甬道之中，涨涨的令他不太舒服。水下肉体间的撞击声并不明显，水体和肉体撞击时的闷响反而响彻了只有二人的空间。

“阿周那，能不能，先出去一下。”迦尔纳咬着牙说。

为了避免更多的水涌进身体里，他不得不比平时更用力地有意收紧后穴。导致的后果就是性器摩擦和撞击敏感点带来的刺激被放大了数倍，加上酒精对情欲的催熟作用，让他比平时更快地逼近了顶点。他们僵持在这里，Alter停下了进入的动作，却丝毫没有要退出的意思。  
试图伸向下身的手被拦截，迦尔纳发现对方用一只手就抓住了自己的两只手腕。力量上的事实差距让他暗自立下加强锻炼的决心，后穴中愈发猛烈的撞击却变本加厉，每一次狠狠碾过某一点，引得穴肉颤抖着将肉刃绞得更紧。

性器的顶端被指尖有意压住，射精的欲望徘徊着迟迟不能实现。迦尔纳努力将自己的注意力从过量的快感中移开，他闭着眼寻找Alter的唇，却胡乱地吻在了对方纤长的睫毛和高挺的鼻梁上；Alter任由他毫无章法地乱亲自己的脸，抓着他手腕的力度放松了不少。  
在即将到达顶点时Alter反而放缓了动作，迦尔纳敏锐地察觉到了他的意图，缠在Alter腰间的大腿突然发力，制止了对方将性器拔出的动作。微凉的精液混杂着水流一股股拍打着内壁，后穴被填满的一方终于迎来了被延迟许久的高潮。  
他们相互依偎着享受事后温存，Alter突然想起了被抛到脑后的最初的对话。

“还想听异闻带的故事吗？”

“不必了。”迦尔纳一脸正直，“我们还是先把这里打扫干净比较好。”


End file.
